tears and harmony of life
by Carmellie Choco-chan
Summary: everybody have their tears... lonely tears, tears of revenge and anger,tears of happiness,etc... and everybody had choice in their life such as to be an angle or God of death ... What will they choose?last chapter update! already beta-ed !
1. prologues:offer for the new job

**prologues **_: __**offer for the **_**job**

* * *

><p><em>I'm here…<em>

_Carried in the arms of an unknown man…_

_The vision of his face brought tears down my cheeks…_

_Who is he?_

_And why do I feel scared of him?_

_This man …_

_Quite good-looking… he is… _

_Still my body can't help __but tremble_

_This wavering doesn't even help me!_

_Aaaa…_

_Someone please help me!_

_Why is this person carrying me? _

_Is he going to kill me or what?_

_I can't move nor talk…_

_What should I do?_

_I'm afraid ….. please someone help me!_

_Where? _

_Where am I?_

_Who are this people around me?_

"_Danchou__, are you sure you want her to join us seriously?"_

_The pretty woman says…_

_She has a beautiful long violet hair…._

_Wearing a short white kimono…. So pretty, she is…._

" _Yes….. Anything wrong with that, Machi?"_

_The man who the woman ( Machi ) call him Danchou replied…_

_Wa-wait… Isn't he the one who kidnap me from school?_

_What the heck is this?_

_Where is he bringing me?_

_Who is he?_

_How dare he kidnap me ?_

_I'm not worth enough to capture…_

_So, of all people, why kidnap me?_

"Yes_, Danchou... this girl is weak and doesn't know anything about nen!"_

_Nen?_

"_That__ easy Machi… We just need to teach her! The problem is whether she wants to join us or not!"_

"Say_…. Then, just ask her Danchou!"_

"_I__ will. Be patient."_

_Then he turned to me and said:_

"_I want you to join us."_

_Join them in what?_

_The confusion must be apparent in my face._

_He continued,_

"_The Genei Ryodan."_

"_Genei…Ryodan?"_

"_Aa."_

_I shook my head ignoring the pain as I did. "I don't understand."_

"_We are simply a group of thieves just as how the name tells you. And my name Kuroro Lucilfer. You must join us. You have proven your worth since you were born. Immense power lies within your body. You will maximize that power if you join us."_

_I continue to shake my head. "No. No, I don't want to…I don't want to come with you…nor join you…No, please…Just let me go…I'm not powerful…I don't have that worth you're talking about…Please, just let me go…"_

_Fear was clear in my voice as the words left me._

"_See here, Danchou. She doesn't want us."_

_The same woman Machi ended as I noticed her pulled something from her finger. There's nothing in it but I can feel that SOMETHING's in it._

"_No Machi. We're not killing her."_

_The woman raised her eyebrow. "We're not?"_

"_Aa. Knock her unconscious and get her out of here."_

"_Why should I do that? That'll take time."_

_She said as I noticed her unusual gestures as if she was pulling a long strand of yarn._

"_She's not worth it. Throw her out."_

_His eyes fell on me._

"_The time will come when your death will fall on my hands. Not now. But one day. You'll regret declining my offer."_

_With that, a huge pain hit my head and everything went black.__…_

"_nda..manda… amanda!"_

Ng? w-what has just happened? Did someone call me?

My vision was better by the time...

I saw him...

William...

Calling my name to see I am conscious yet...

Yet I have...

"William... I'm okay... relax..."

"How do you supposed to relax when you found out your friend is being kidnapped? I'm so worried!"

"But I'm fine now. See?"

"Yeah but still..."

"No buts .Relax okay?"

He smiled and says," If you say so"

It was the first time someone kidnapped me...

* * *

><p>Not long after...<p>

Early in the morning...

"Umm? What time is it?" Amanda moaned...

**3.50 am**

"Umm? It is too early in the morning, isn't it? Well then... I guess, I will just go and learn for the lesson today"

**6.35 am**

"Oh! It's late already! I must hurry go to school... my, my!"

* * *

><p>At school, everything is red...<p>

Red from blood...

'What just happen?' she thought

A group of people with a spider tattoo

Killing everyone in school...

No…not just in SCHOOL but killing everybody in the COUNTRY…

She cried out loud as she saw the death of her family…

Someone pushed her.

She instantly hit the wall and passed out.

The spiders thought that she had died.

They left her and a few moments they were gone

* * *

><p>"Kurapika! Where are we going?" said a tall man, with a spiky hair, his face look like the 30<p>

"Yeah, Kurapika! Where are we going actually?" said the boy with silver or white hair.

"Nee, Kurapika! Why don't you answer one of our questions?" said the boy with black too spiky hair.

" haah... gon... it's because all of your question is the same!" said the blonde boy, who the other three guy refer as Kurapika( I think everybody knows it Kurapika from the blonde word!)

"THEN ANSWER IT!" The tall man, Leorio& the silver-haired boy, Killua, said in unison.

"Hai, hai...Honestly, I don't have any idea of where I want to go right now" Kurapika said.

"Umm... Kurapika?"The black haired boy, Gon, said

"Yea, Gon?"

"I want to ask you can we help you in work."

"Work? Hmm... After resign from the Nostrads ,I don't really think I want to work for awhile but..."

"But you must wanted to work somehow, right?"

He thought for a moment, then said" yeah"

"Then, mind if we tag along?" Gon said, his puppy eyes shining with the word 'please'.

"Fine Gon, you can tag along. But right now, I haven't applied for any job, so what job do you want to do? My previous job is be a bodyguard, and-"

Gon cut his sentence and said excitingly" So be it! We will be a bodyguard!"

"Nee Gon! Are you serious?" Asked Leorio lazily

"Yup, I'm serious!"

"Leorio, let him be!" said Killua

"Then let go to-"

Bruk!

"a-are you okay miss?" said kurapika

"Yea, yea, I'm fine...," said the girl

She has a nice pair of black eyes, disheveled black hair with a pink bandana

"Umm...excuse me? I accidentally heard that you want to apply for a job as a bodyguard?"

" umm yea.. why?"

""I'm Emi from Saviory la Daluce Group. I'm on my way to find a bodyguard for my friend. Would you like to do it? "

**- To be continue-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hahahha... I'm sorry I make a new story and forgetting the other one... I promise I will continue it! Really! Review please... is it boring? I wish it were not... I'm sorry if it's boring...**


	2. 1st stage: meet the blank princess

1st stage: meet the blank princess

* * *

><p>" hey, Kurapika! where is their mansion?"killua ask<p>

" let see, she said it will be around here-"

"and the path is ended here so?" ask killua impatiently.

"maybe... she told us the wrong way?" ask Gon innocently.

" hmmm... it seem we ended by this small cottage in the top of the mountain.." said kurapika.

" Hmm? i think there is a people inside the cottage...?"

" are you sure gon?"

" yeah I'm sure!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>flash back a little while ago in the air port<em>**

_"I'm emi from saviory la daluce group. i'm in my way to find a bodyguard for my friend. do you want to work for it?"_

_" we'll think of it first..."_

_"are you sure kurapika?"_

_"do you want to talk about it first? if you don't mind, lets talk in that cafe" emi offered._

_ in the cafe_

_ (dialogue type of conversation:)_

_ Kr( kurapika), kl(killua),l(leorio),g(gon), e (emi), w( william)  
><em>

_e: can you tell me your name? with detail of your self please.  
><em>

_kr: i'm kurapika. i'm a blacklist hunter. 18 years old. about the details i can't told you. its too personal for telling someone just i met. and it is my privacy that i cannot tell you. and most importantly you're not my boss yet.  
><em>

_kl: i'm killua zaoldyeck . a hunter . i'm almost 14 . my birth day is on june 15_

_g: i'm gon freecs! i am hunter! i'm 13 years old. born on may 5. nice to meet you onee-chan!_

_l: my name is leorio. i'm a hunter. almost a doctor. i'm..._

_e: no need tell me your age , mr. leorio. you're around 30 right?_

_l: (blush) no miss.. i'm 20..._

_ ( the other laugh)_

_e: sorry for it sir! (panicked)_

_l: its ok miss( still blush)_

_n: so its my turn then._

_e: yup. spill it out boy! _

_n: , whatever... i'm william. 15 same as emi. i'm not a hunter._

_e: any way what nen type do you have? starts from you gon!_

_kr,kl,l,g: you know nen?_

_(emi and william sweat drop )_

_e: yeah why?_

_g: no, nothing..( panic) i'm reinforcement_**(Enhancement** (強化 _Kyouka_))

_kl: and i'm _**Transmutation** (変化 _Henka_)

_kr: i'm materialization **(Conjuration** (具現化 Gugenka)) and **Specialization** (特質 Tokushitsu)_

_l: i dont know my nen... hehehe_

_kr,kl:( this guy!(sweat-dropped))_

_e: thats okay. i'm transmutation._

_w :and i'm reinforcement._

_e:back to the topic! we will pay you 2 million zennies each month. do you agree?_

_w: obviously, we all wanted you guys to see us as a friend .okay? you're a bodyguard of course but also our friend. is that okay with you?_

_ kr: yes. that's okay. we accept you offer._

_e: great! meet us in our mansion or whatever it is... this is the map. jaanee!_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p><em>CKRECK<em>

in the cottage , there is a girl and a boy , who offered them.

" emi, William? is that you?" said kurapika

" oh! you came! yup , it is us. sorry... we don't expect to come to a cottage but..." replied emi, cheerfully

"Its okay emi-chan!" said gon

" so this is your house?" killua said" you will live here?"

"no silly! we just in here for 2 days. you will too!"

" and our boss? where is-"

" the boss is in France."

EHHH?

" umm .. that's mean we'll go to France?" ask kurapika, confused.

"yup" said emi and william, at the same time.

" can we ask 2 more friends to join us?" ask kurapika

"hmm, yep. no problem."

the 3 look at kurapika ,confuse .

* * *

><p>2 days later...<p>

" senritsu! basho!" called kurapika

" kurapika! gon! killua! leorio?"said bashou.

" what's with me huh?"bark leorio( is it a dog? bark?)

"nothing! hahahaha!"replied bashou

"now we must folow this map."said kurapika

" WHAT? MAP ? AGAIN?" Shout killua

" yup. have faith in it killua" said kurapika

"..."

* * *

><p>" what a big mansion..."<p>

" now this is real .."

" how rich is this girl?"

" she is 16 right?"

" as we know yes... but-"

their chat was cut when some one open the door, it's a maid.

" are you gon, killua, kurapika, bashou, senritsu and leorio ?"

all of them nodded.

" miss emi waits for you. please follow me . i'm the maid and butler leader. call me arumi ."

they follow arumi to the room

they was amaze by tons of paintings around,

the pearls curtains,

the diamonds chandelier,

and elegant chair and tables

with flowers for decoration.

" wow... not only the outside " said bashou

" but also the inside.." continued by senritsu

" it's totally gorgeous.."finished kurapika

" the owner have a really nice taste " said killua, amazed

" and she's definitely rich... very rich.." said leorio...

" hahaha... said that to car.., i meant the person you will guard. she will be very happy about it."

they just nodded and continue walking

* * *

><p>" we're here."<p>

they stop in front of a big room.

CKRECK

they see emi and william sits. looking forward to see them.

" hi everybody. " they greet them nicely

" hi emi ! hi william!... so where are our boss?" said gon innocently

they look each other and said.

" before that please tell us all about yourself. no privacy allowed. no secret allowed. not beacause we wanted to be bossy but... we must know all about your self. its work for kurapika. and 2 new person please introduce your self."

" why should we tell you?"

" because_ without_ YOU tell us, she will know it."

the answer make them shocked

who is the new boss?

how she'll know?

it's impossible!

" looks like you all shocked." said emi

" it looks clearly in your face." continue william.

" you will know her after telling us."

dead silent

" i'm a kuruta. born at 4 april."its kurapika who brokes the silent.

"i'm senritsu. music hunter. nice to meet you"

said senritsu

"i'm bashou , blacklist hunter. hope you cooperated."

bashou said finally.

badly... only kurapika can tell every thing after that...

bashou and senritsu don't know why the mouth shut after introducing but...

" then , follow me to her room."

they follow emi and william

they stopped in front of the big door.

' when its opened

they saw a room full of diamonds

its look like a diamond garden

flowers made of diamond

trees

and everything from diamond

in the middle of the room

there sit a gill with waist-length hair sits in the pond.

her hair was dark brown( almost like black)

not too thin , but not fat.

not too white, but not black skin.

" milla!"

the girl stood up and face the group

her face was beautiful

he eye was sparkling brown yet blank

the pink lips make a small innocent smile

kind look...

her beauty win against kurapika

with her kurapika can be considered as a man.

" guys this is carmilla, carmilla this is your body guard."

the girl nod mutely and tells emi to go out( with hand movement) and walk to the door

they gave their last look and leave the room

carmilla was the last one who leaves the room

but when the look back

the door was dissapear

* * *

><p>Gon's POV:<p>

emi leads us to the new boss(carmilla) room and told us to guard at night too. carmilla walk inside her room. and emi leads us again to show our room and left us.

i don't even know why the room was set with our taste..

Killua's room :

wall color: milk chocolate brown

tiles: brown

sofa and the furniture: brown and white

there's a big refrigerator with sweets inside and a note:

_we will give you addition sweet everyday _

_carmilla_

my room:

set as my room in whale island.

there's also whale island paints

a small refrigerator

there's note in my table with ging's photo on it

_please be happy here_

_carmilla_

kurapika's room:

its elite

elegant but sportive

there is a big book shelf and glass pod of kuruta eyeball

"clam down kurapika" said senritsu , noticing the change of his heath beat.

there's a note on the glass pot

_you collecting this right? you are smart bookworm, hope you like in here_

_carmilla_

and that was continuing with a devils symphony music note paper on senritsu( actually i forgot what the music note called...) a medicine that heal the sickness he want to heal(leorio), a fight book for bashou.

weird... this new boss seems to know anything about us...

* * *

><p>No ones POV<p>

" this in weird" said kurapika

" yup" said the other

suddenly emi appear

"do you have any question to ask?"

every one nod,

" oh well, say it then!" she said with a cheerful voice.

" why all of the room is fits to our taste?" ask killua

" well... at the first i told you right? she knows everything about you." she replied" well for the details you can ask milla about it."

" umm, is she mute?" ask leorio

emi shocked with a sudden question. a sad face drew on her face,

the surrounding was calm and quite

they wait for her answer

for a few minutes deadly quite, she answer

" well... mute is not the word but... she is not mute , but don't want to talk, even a bit cause, cause..."

he face completely shows that she is not sure for the answer

but yet she answer it with a small voice

" she is too in her traumatic experience that makes her sad and shocked about betrayal and death."

he answer make them shock and feel pity of her...

they don't think they can continue on talk

they shock see tears falls on the girl cheeks

she begged them

" please ! please! please all of you... please make her cheerfull again! make her talk again ! make her smile again! make her alive again..." she cries

" so emi... its not her for her safety don't it?" ask kurapika

" yes" she wipe her tears and continue" it was about her safety but for her happiness too"

" can you tell us who is she really?"

" she is carmilla, she is the best drama and opera owner of_ saviory la daluce group. _a designer and a master chef._" _she said, with smile.

_"_oh... that's why i think i ever heard of her name.. she is a famous people lately."he says with smile and continue" can she fight?"

" yes she can."

"hmm... what is her nen type?"

"specialization. element, chain, electricity, flute, , body strength, fortune telling, medical , flora, curse book, stealer tattoo , jyonen, gems user."

when she says it every body was AGAIN shocked.

" she..."

"she us all of ..."

" what a many..."

"how strong she is..."

the says... shock and amazed. as well as kurapika.

emi sweat-drop... shock by their reaction yet laugh about it...

" yep she is strong... hahahahahahaha" she says.

' she sure does...' she thinks

* * *

><p>now the guard are having the dinner<p>

" we know be the guard of the weird rich yet strong girl huh?" basho sigh

_" _perhaps we does." kurapika replied

while having their chat, a girl with orange hair , tied w/ pony tail style walk in the room.

Gon is the one who recognize her and shouts

" BISKE! what are you doing here?"

" hi killua, gon! i work here! as a body guard! what are you two doing here two nee?"

" we also work here grandma..." killua said mockingly but cant finish it cause he already throw or actualy hit by biske.

"Sooo Gon... who are they?" she said sweetly

" its kurapika, leorio, basho and senritsu! guys this is biske,52 years old!" he saod introducing each of them.

_"_woaa... she is 52?" leorio said( surprise)

" yes she is."

"she doesn't look like one.." kurapika said

" yeah! she is definitely different with this perverted old man!" killua said


	3. 2nd stage: reality of blood rains part 1

2nd stage: reality of blood rains

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HXH AND THE CHARACTER IS NOT MINE.**

* * *

><p><strong>killua's POV<strong>

it's weird...

yeah the mistress who we guard is( of course) strong. even more stronger than us .why she need a bodyguard ?

she can protect her self any way? maybe i just should ask emi about this

" yo emi!"

" oh hi killua! " she said realizing my existence.

" emi, why is she need bodyguard?"

" as you know we have enemy , and carmilla is the target. she ever be kidnapped 21 times by the same group"

" what's the group's name?"

" genei ryodhan"

" are you serious? how could she survive? she fights them?"

" no. she never fight"

" so how could she?"

"she ran away while they're sleep cause of the hallucination she make for them."

" interesting huh?"

"yup."

" can you tell something about her past?"

the two shocked to see kurapika behind them.

" shocked?" he said

"hahaha... sorry kurapika. we're just too serious." said emi nervously

" no... its okay. you have ever said about the betrayal and death in her past right?"

" yes, so you want to hear the story?"

"yes" we both said.

" oh, well... it started from the incident. the first time she had been kidnapped by genei ryodhan. "

* * *

><p><em>flashback 4 years ago<em>

_Emi's POV_

_i was waiting amanda(carmilla) from the toilet. but... she wont appear until 30 minutes had passed. I'm worried... no one ever go to toilet that long before... i ask permission to find her but the toilet was empty. we're , of course, worried and finding her alll over the school, but still we couldn't find her. but in a place we found blood spills in the floor.'_

_we become more worry and at last find her out of school. collapse. there is blood in her uniform and wound in the back of her neck. we bring her to the hospital. she was comma for 2 weeks. when she wakes up, she just said spiders and she look scared of gain her conscious an hour later. we decided not to ask her what's happened._

_after that we join drama world competition and won the money for the best actress and actor in the world.( amanda/carmilla wins)_

_we earn the money to build a company and a house in England. success. but suddenly we heard the news about the death of xxxx( up to you about the name of the country) there where we lived before. so we know that our friends and family is death. carmilla or amanda was shocked by the news. not long after she found a book from her mom and read it. its about the secret of her family. she was shocked to see the reality. it shown that she had been away from her real family. her real family was dead when she was born. her un-real family who raise her is the one who kidnapped her . feel betrayed by her unreal family,she cries. when she goes to the market she was hit by the car and in comma for 2 months. after that she never talks to us gain._

_ end of flashback_

* * *

><p>" that's why she never talk to us again..."<p>

" says who?"

a soft voice appeared behind us. its carmilla.

" ...! carmilla...? you talks? am i dreaming?"

" no silly! i dont talk cause i don't want to talk and nothing i want to talk about. is that clear enough to show that i'm not mute?"

" quite clear enough carmilla-sama" said kurapika politely

" umm... so... you're my bodyguard? as i remember there's a lot of them. where are they? anyway... took that sama thing out, carmilla is fine. you'll work here as my friend though. right emi?"

" yep. "

" any way kurapika-kun, please call the other bodyguards . i want to talk to you all. please?"

" hai, carmilla- san"

" hey put that san thing out! milla is fine... don't be too formal please..."

" hai."

* * *

><p>" so she talks?" ask senritsu. quite shocked.<p>

" yes... but her eyes was totally still blank though..." said kurapika

" and know she want to talk to us? so we can have the answer of all of our question then?" ask basho.

" yep." i said simply.

CKRECK

arumi-san walks inside the room and said" carmilla-sama is waiting. let me lead you to the room,"

we follows her to a carmilla's room.

inside there's carmilla. she reads a book, then closed it.

" come in please."

we go inside the room and stand infront of her.

" kurapika, killua, basho, senritsu, , gon." she said while pointing at us. we just nodded. but leorio is confused why his name changes.

" so , is there any question you want to ask me?"

" yes, why you know our taste? like..." i said

she cutted my sentence and said

" isn't it logic enough...?"

we all are confused.

" hmm... its obvious enough to know . first, kurapika is a kuruta. he use his tribe clothes so i konw even if he use the contact lenses. his face shows that he is intelligent, smart and love to read. same kind as me. so isn't it obvious? anyway my instinct are strong too so ... you know, its easy for me to know your taste..."

" second example is killua. i don't know why but you looks like a chocolate lover so i designed it with chocolate theme. now you all understood?"

we nodded

" any way, what level of nen are you in? starter or in the middle?"

" we all are in the middle, but this old man is in the starter level." i explain. again leorio is like a tea pot, but because he was afraid of carmilla he just stay quite.

" ooo... no one is in the perfectinon level nee?"

" perfection level?" ask biske. we also look confused

" yep! the last step of nen. actually... in hear i'm the only one was in the perfection level. its because emi and william don't want to train so..."

" what is nen pefection like milla?" ask kurapika

" nen perfection is the level that you no need nen agreement."

" its really can?" ask biske" as i remember it was rare enough... i meant only a few person can master nen until that level."

" yep. you're right."

" any way , carmilla-chan,how can you many nen weapons?" ask gon.

" umm... my body is different that anybody else. everyone else body only can used one weapons isn't it? but my body can hold until 25 weapons... understood?"

" but... kuroro lucifer can use many nen weapon's too after steal it. why is that milla-chan?" ask kurapika.

" i don't know but it's quite a different technique. he steals it no learn it right?"

we nodded, shows that we understand what she says.

" oh well... is there any question?"

we shook our head.

" okay than... umm .. gon killua?"

" hai"

" if you won't mind tommorrow i'll train you guys. do you mind?"

" no , not at all carmilla-chan!" said gon

" great! at 7 am straight in the football field."

"hai"

A/N: Is it too short? do you like it? please review!


	4. 3rd stage: reality of blood rains part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HXH.**

* * *

><p>Carmilla's profile:<p>

name: carmilla nathalia amanda tsuyaryu

alias: kuramill survivor( some kind of kuruta but also a vampire. their eye color can change if they use their nen weapons, into many color)

gender: female

age: 16 years old

hair: brown( can be mistaken black)

weight: 45 kg

height: 165cm

blood type: A

birthday: 25 desember

status: single/ the owner of saviory la daluce group/ master chef/ drama master/ officially blacklist hunter( no one knows it except emi and william)

quote: even if i did my revenge on them , they still die and i'm still hurt./ why should i care?

* * *

><p>emi's profile:<p>

name: emi yullianei sayakamiru

alias:-

gender: female

age:15

hair: black

weight: 41kg

height: 152cm

blood type: A

birthday: 21 July

status: single/ manager of saviory la daluce group

quote: follow and learn!

* * *

><p>william's profile:<p>

name: william linardy tsukatumi

alias:-

gender: male

age:15

hair: black

weight: 52 kg

height: 166cm

blood type: O

Birthday: 25 october

status single/ manager of saviory la daluce group in terms of sport area and malls

quote: tsk! whatever.../ if you happy i'm happy

* * *

><p>chapter 2b: reality of blood rains<p>

* * *

><p>"Gon! run 100.000 lap in 1 hour ! killua, you run 50.000 lap in an hour!"<p>

"carmilla-san! why am I run more less lap than Gon?"

" the route is different killua! Gon! you raun around this house! killua! run from this house to the town! its about 25km away! got it?"

" hai!" said gon killua at the same time.

* * *

><p><em>a few hours later...<em>

" gon! killua! have you done your training already?" ask senritsu

" we have just finish it" said them. still tired.

" hmmm... than that was the reason carmilla-chan is cooking then..." said biske

" Gon! Killua! carmilla -san ask me to told you to ran 2 hours again." said arumi .

" eeeeeh?" they shout in shocked

" and if you don't she will cut your nen" arumi continue's and stopped cause her phone was ringing.

" hai. gon ,killua its carmilla-san." she said when she handed the phone to killua

" GET TO WORK NOW! " She shouts in the phone

" hai!" killua and gon said sweat droped and then they run and do their training

* * *

><p>" milla-san?"<p>

"kurapika? is it you?"

" yes, milla-san. what are you doing in her milla-san?"

" neee... stop calling me that formal... anyway you're way older than me.:

" but you're my boss.."

" but also your friend remember?" she said with a smile, a soft gentle smile

THUMP

_'why am my hearth beat like this am I way too tired or am I sick?'_ kurapika thought

" are you okay kurapika? your face is as red as tomato" carmilla said , chuckled a bit, the changes to worried face" you're having fever aren't you?"

he awkwardly said" n,no carmilla-san... i-i'm okay... s-see you then carmilla-san" he feel his face burning and get out of the kitchen. leaving the confuse carmilla.

_'what's wrong with me?' _he thought try to calm him self a bit .

* * *

><p>2 hours later.<p>

" gon, killua! carmilla san ask you to go to the dining room now!" arumi said

lazily they got up and prepare to go

" wait! she said you must bathe first! she won't pleased to see you have soaked cause of your sweat!"

they nod and go to bath. they can't complain cause they're the way too tired.

after they bath their self, in the dining room

a big chocolate cake and cookies was in there

as well as carmilla

" then you two, good job for the first day of training. this food is for you to eat. probably you're hungry for training so hard. eat it . i'm the one who make it. tell me later if you like it."

"hai!" they said, excited.

" well then" she left the room

they was hungry so they finished the snack in a lightning speed.

* * *

><p>at night,<p>

" good day training neee?" said kurapika

" yeah!" said gon.

" but carmilla-san is totally a tough trainer. but luckily she give us those snacks after training. it's totally delicious!" said killua

" no wonder. she is a master chef after all." said biske calmly.

* * *

><p><em>KNOCK,KNOCK<em>

" kurapika?"

"yes senritsu?"

"can i have some chat with you?"

" of course. what is it?"

" do you like carmilla-chan?"

"what are you talking about senritsu?"

" you know... after meeting carmilla, your hearth beat was calm. different while you work in nostrad. why?"

" i don't know. may be she was sort of similar with me ..."

" hmm... yes, but her hearth beat was always calm, she also quite similar to killua for her attitude but yet she's just as intelligent like you kurapika"

" yes... it is, but doesn't meant i like her don't it?"

" yes... but... you know you like to blush in front of her."

" really?"

" yes!"

they continue chat...

* * *

><p>in the ryodhan base,<p>

" danchou! i got the news that the chain user is work with carmilla!"said shalnark

" our secret prey ? carmilla? "

" yes danchou!"

" i see...you of course know that carmilla is a strong girl right?"

" yes, her nen was lot tougher than us."

" we can use he to avenge ubo."

" but how danchou? this girl hate no i meant doesn't like us!"

" we use tricks to her."

"how-"

" remember that she hates someone if they betray her?"

" yes, but-"

" we'll use the tricks. i have an idea."

* * *

><p>back to kurapika,<p>

_drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt,drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt_

"hmm? excuse me for a second" kurapika said , recognized that his phone rang.

_an unknown number? _he thought, then read the message

_kill your boss carmilla, or your friend is dead._

_kuroro lucifer._

Kurapika froze. doesn't know what to do...

save his friend or save his boss?

what must he choose?

* * *

><p>AN: is it short? carmilla is naturally behave like killua and kurapika. i mean cold, cool and sharp-tongued,like killua (sorry for killua fans... i doesn't meant to teased killua( cry) sorry!) intelligent and ignorant like kurapika( sorry for kurapika fans...) for kurapika, i bet he is way better be a boy in this story. but right now i think he is obviously confused to choose to save his friend and fall to their trap or save carmilla? or he solve this problem with another way? any way... later on i will give kurapika's pair, what do you want it to be? carmilla( which now kurapika have a crush on her ) , neon, emi or the future oc's? please give me some idea's. thank you for reading. review please. wow... this is a looong A/N ... Sorry then. bye!


	5. 4th stage: reality of blood rains part 3

**Disclaimer: I didn't own hxh. Yoshihiro togashi did.**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 2: Reality of blood rain part 3<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Senritsu's POV<strong>

after kurapika goes out to answer the phone

his hearth beat is really changes

melody of worried, and confuse

what makes him like that?

I constantly doubt it is about his friend

or carmilla-san

i was curious about this.

what happened kurapika?

what had happened?

" a-aa, senritsu. its late already. if you doesn't sleep you will exhausted for tomorrow."

" mm, its okay. don't mind me kurapika. i'll go now but, kurapika, can you answer me?"

"yes what is it senritsu?"

"what happened just know?"

suddenly he froze, his face is pale.

" n-no, nothing happened senritsu. "

"but your hearth beat show that you're worried and confused. your eyes told that you're lie just now. please be honest kurapika."

" umm... you will know. and please. for this time. leave me alone."

he said while closing the door.

what happened kurapika?

"m-milla -san"

* * *

><p><em> the night winds blows <em>

_with the blood keep decreasing in my body_

_my soul cried for help_

_my body is more weak from time to time_

_oh.. lord jesus_

_please help me to get salvation _

_from my illness_

_that continues to creep in side my body_

_to live and be friends with them_

_with the wind blows_

_play the leaves to shore_

_for the heavenly Lord who i wORSHIP_

_who took care of me_

_in the name of Jesus Christ _

_amen_

* * *

><p><strong>Kurapika's POV<strong>

what should i do?

whom i should care?

who i should save?

hard choices...

but... i cant kill her

i cant kill her...

what should i do?

* * *

><p><em>for the sake of humans<em>

_for the sake of my Lord_

_i didn't drink any blood_

_even though i will die_

_as long i they save_

_as long as i am still God's child_

_i would never care of it_

_even though i must pay it with my soul_

_i won't regret it._

_i will never regret it.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>no one's POV<strong>

"m-milla-san."

" what are you doing here senritsu? it's late already. please sleep."

"hai, milla-sama"

* * *

><p>CKRECK<p>

" hmm? kurapika you also haven't sleep yet?"

" milla-sama..? mm.. yes milla-sama. i haven't sleep yet."

" kurapika? why your face is pale? why you look worried? what happened?"

"mmm, i...i.."

" is that any thing related to genei ryodhan?"

b.i.n.g.o

she shoot it in the head.

"how do you-"

" cause it was always like that. gon and killua said about that. you will look like that instantly. if you open your contact lense your eyes will be scarlet . is that something to do with your friends and allies?"

"..."

"kurapika? umm... then it was right. ano... kurapika...? do you know that i have encounter genei ryodhan before?"

"no... "

" that time they asked me to joined them. but of course i reject also know that i hate to be betrayed by my friend. any way, what is your relationship with them?"

" they are my enemies. they killed my tribe. my clan , family , people,and my friend that i treasure"

" hmmm... so you seek revenge on the are you?"

" i am."

" have you get any problem with them?"

" i've killed one ,no, two of them"

"hmm i see..."

"kurapika"

" hai"

" don't trust them right now. it's obvious that they also seek revenge of you. be careful, they may use me and your friends as a bait. don't fell to their trap."

'trap?"

" i'm strong. i'm your boss. may they make you killed me to save your friend. but i could fell betray cause of that. i will join ryodhan to kill you. that is one example. don't let them tricked you okay?"

BINGO

" carmilla -san"

" yes?"

" that was exactly what their message about."

"WHAT?"

" they asked me to kill you or my friend will be killed. then ,what should i do now, carmilla-san?"

" as i thought they're tricky... but i never thought that i guess their plan correctly... lets thought of the plan tomorrow. no sleep. rest okay?"

"thank you carmilla-san"

" please dont to formal kurapika"

" hai."

* * *

><p><em>when will it stop?<em>

_my life is misurable_

_what should i do..._

_the sun had set_

_its getting worse_

_what should i do?_

* * *

><p><strong>next morning...<strong>

" kurapika!"

" yes emi-san?"

"please wake milla up !"

" umm, is it more good that you wake her?"

" nooo... i don't want to wake that-HUMMP!"

" shut up, emi. pase wake her up kurapika." said william.

" hai, william-san"

" nee.. don't she told you no to be sooo formal?"

"she?"

" milla"

" oh yes william-s, i meant william."

" that's better . now wake her up!"

" hai."

" knock the door. if she doesn't answer for 5 times. just open it."

" hai."

KNOCK,KNOCK

no answer

KNOCK, KNOCK

no answer

KNOCK , KNOCK

he knock the door 5 time but still no answer.

he open the door and found her sleeping.

" milla , wake up."

no anwer

" milla..."

no answer

he tickles her no answer

he patted her fore head

still no answer.

' she's in a deep sleep. but... her face was pale'

he thought

he went out of the room

" william, milla doesn't wake."

"then carry her to the meeting room. i'll wait you there."

" b-"

" no but, no but." he said while leaving. before he could complain,he have already leaves.

kurapika goes to carmilla's room and carry her bridal style

he lifted her body softly, and carry the feather weight girl softly

* * *

><p>in the meeting room<p>

" nee... kurapika... she is still sleeping nee?" ask gon innocently

" damn cute angel your princess is." said leorio. his tone is obviously teasing kurapika

" shut up leorio." said kurapika, annoyed, he blushed on his cheek

" but he's right she is cute." said emi

"umm?"

" oh gosh! milla! you've awake!" said william

"?"

"morning milla..!" greet senritsu

" m-morning.. this is... meeting room? why am i here? who brings me here?" ask carmilla while regaining consciousness

" kurapika bring you here with bridal style!" said leorio, teasingly

" what? kurapika?" she said.

kurapika blush" shut up leorio!"

" it's okay. now_"

carmilla's sentence was cut by the open door.

" O nēsan! emi! william!"

" callie?" said carmilla, emi and william in unison

" who is her?" said basho

" milla sister" answer emi

"M-milla have a sister?" said kurapika

" yep, but not biologically . she is her relative, but their relationship is like big sister and little sister." explain emi while the other nodded.

" okay, so callie-chan, you must rest first okay?"

" okay. i'll go to my room immedeatly . sorry to intefere you guys."

afte callie goes, they continue their meeting.

" so , kurapika can you tells them the story?"

" hai carmilla-san. genei ryodhan give me a trap, kuroro lucifer, mail me this"

he give his phone. the other take a look of the message

_kill your boss carmilla, or your friend is dead._

_kuroro lucifer._

they shocked

" so now you guys know the problem. he is going to make me help them to kill kurapika. that is the point. any plan?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: to every reader especcially flow scent-san, forgive me for my lack of grammar. at this rate , my story still make kurapika is the main character. but kurapika is actually not the main character. what i meant is not the only one main character**. **may be kuroro , killua, gon, biske, leorio,sritsu,hisoka, shalnark, even tompa be the main character in the other chapter** .** hehehe... am i so mean to kurapika? his position is really hard nee? but seriously please help me for their plan. i need your idea's. please help me... . **

**best regard,**

**carmellie**

**note: please review!.**


	6. 5th stage: reality of blood rains finale

**chapter 2: reality of blood rain part 4**

* * *

><p><strong>kurapika's POV<strong>

Is this plan will work?

i'm totally worried...

killua ALWAYS come out with a weird idea

BUT leorio MORE

i don't understand why milla accept the idea of that two

i doubt that 50 percent , quite okay with it 20 percent and WORRIED 50 percent

hmm...

but any way i HAVE to accept it cause i don't have any new idea.

what should i do than in the worst situation can it made?

really... this is confusing.

i must do what then?

* * *

><p><strong>carmilla's POV<strong>

HMM...

I'M SURELY SURE THAT I HAVE THE WEIRDEST BODY GUARD

sure, their identity is weird

what they are up to is weird

and they have a very weird idea

i always wonder why

maybe it just my luck.

not a really great luck though

but a really weird luck.

i have only wish that this plan will work

but why i have a bad feeling about this.

what the heck was i'm thinking?

actually, SOME of these GUYS are SOME KIND cool.

my favorite is kurapika.

he is intelligent, handsome, cool, truly smart,and (almost) pretty. he can make a perfect girl disguise though(hehehe)

the second is killua.

he is cool, cold( sometimes), funny( sometimes) and handsome. he's perfect match for callie

the third is gon

he's innocent, naive and extra-sportive boy. he is cute, childish. perfect best friend for killua

ummm , about leorio and basho... i'm kinda okay(?) with them. but they ( of course) not my type. truly.

( cut)

author: gomen all basho and leorio fan... i don't intend to tease them... i'm really sooooooooorry..., sorry...

now let's continue the story(\^.^/)

( finish cut)

soo... later is the time.( weird statement?)

hahahaha...

* * *

><p><strong>no one's POV<strong>

in the garden

" yo!"

" hi , shalnark."

"ready?"

" surely ready."

" so they perfectly fell into the trap don't they?"

" yup"

" do well as plan okay?"

" doubt me to do well aren't you?"

"nope."

" great."

" sayonara"

" jaa nee"

* * *

><p>"kurapikaaaa!"<p>

" hai, milla-chan?"

" accompany me , will you?"

" i will. i'm your body guard . i will follow you to keep you safe."

" good. ple... no... ummm... kurapika can you drive the car?"

" i can... (?)"

" so let's go to the car's garage!"

" okay, milla-chan."

"yay!"

* * *

><p>in the garage<p>

"hmmm... which car you want to use , kurapika?"

"it's your choices milla-chan"

" than let's use ferari than!"

" okay than, milla-chan"

ckreck,brrrmm,brmmm

" emmm, excuse me milla - chan?"  
>" oui?"<p>

" umm... where do you want to go?"

" umm.. oh ya ,i forgot! sorry... hmmm may we go to champs elysees?"

" hmmmm, champs elysees? the famous avenue?"

" yup"

"okay than. milla-chan"

" i thought yo-"

"i'm what, milla-chan?"

" n-no, nothing( blush)"

( chuckled softly)" milla-chan, you want to do shopping?"

" umm? maybe... some kind of that."

" okay than."

* * *

><p>" kurapika! do you like this?"<p>

" milla chan... i know you like shopping but... WHY WE END IN THE MALE BOUTIQUE ?"

" Because ,first, i have my clothes enough already. second. i want you to change your tribe outfit."

" b-but"

"hmm... kurapika, you're a man/boy right?"

" yes of cours, millla-chan. but you don't need to-"

" buy this? nope. its really important to buy it cause-"

"kurapika?"

a sweet girl voice interrupt milla's sentence.

" you're kurapika right?"

a blond girl, with the same similar face with kurapika shows up.

"kirani?"said kurapika

"kurapika it's you!" kirani said as well hug kurapika at the same time.

" kurapika...(sob,sob) where have you been? i'm alone kurapika... i'm afraid.."

" kirani... i thought you've dead... i really miss you... i'm really happy to see you alive..."

" ummm, kurapika, sorry to disturb your reunion, but who is she?" ask milla( whisper)

" ah sorry milla-chan, she is kirani kuruta, my twin sister." said kurapika, break the hug, just reliezed that milla was there.

" its okay. its my fault to disturb you anyway.. hehehe... i'm sorry"

" umm kurapika... who is she?" ask kirani

" she's carmilla. my boss."

" oh, i see... hajiminashite, kuruta kirani to yorishiku, milla-san( introduce me, i'm kirani kuruta. nice to meetyou milla-chan)" said kirani formally

" aah... i'm carmilla! nice to meet you kirani-chan."

* * *

><p>" so... you're kurapika's twin sister?" said leorio<p>

"yes i am" said kirani

" you're sure looks like kurapika. " said senritsu.

" only you're more cute." said leorio mockingly.

" cause she is a girl !" said kurapika, annoyed.

" so?" said leorio

" shut up!" said kurapika. too annoyed with leorio silly jokes.

" hihi... are all of them are your friends?" kirani said while chuckled a bit

"yes they are"

" they're cute"

" WHAT? oh my kirani... your taste is really bad... i'm okay with these three ( pointing at killua, gon, basho) and senritsu but i can't believe that leorio!( while ponting at leorio.)"

" heheehehe..."

* * *

><p>at the day of the plan<p>

" carmilla-san let's go to the garden" said kurapika

" yes?"

" come on.."

in the garden..

" umm... kurapika... why these ryodhan is in here?" ask carmilla

" i don't know-"

"WILLIAM! what are you doing in here!"

" fufufu... milla... have you never learn to not believed in any one.." said william with an evil smile

" d,dont said that..."

" i'm work together with ryodhan.."

" n-no, no way..." she said and faint

" milla!" kurapika hold milla and carry her." how dare you.."

" ufufufufu... it's have been well planned nee william?"

a voice full of dark aura interupt

" emi..." said willian in shocked

" how dare you betray us?" said emi with cold voice

" i am one of them."

" there's no way you can do this william..."

" there is, emi"

" kurapika bring milla to her bed room."

" okay, emi-chan... but.."

" she's okay. we can handle them." said killua along with the others ( kirani, callie, gon, biske, leorio, basho, senritsu.) and a boy.

" yuujiro..."

" i can never let milla hurt by you...' said yuujiro coldly to the ryodhan and william...

comes hisoka from the fog

" fufufu... this is the right time to fight with you danchou~" he said

so is it, they fight

* * *

><p>in the morning,<p>

" milla-chan you've awake?" said gon

" gon, kurapika? wher-"

" in your room" said kurapika coolly but there is a worried tone in his statement.

" oh, i see..."

" milla, are you okay?" said emi

" mm yeah sort of... emi, you fought genei ryodhan are you?"

" no-"  
>" i stop it."<p>

the shocked and immediately look in the voice direction.

" kirani..."

" i can stop it cause i'm kuroro's girl friend." she said calmly

" WHAT? yo-"

BRAKKK

" milla! emi!"

" yuujiro!" said milla , shocked," and, eka?"

" hi." said eka

" what are you doing in here?"

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer: i don't own hxh.<strong>

**A/N: forgive me AGAIN for my lack of grammar. i'm not experton it.. once again, i'm so sorry. in this chapter i used many "shocked" and welcome the OC's which is too many. hehe... as i plan i made the situation is complicated.. yep... kirani is kuroro's girl friend. yuujiro is in love with milla. and in my plan for the next chapter, eka will fall in love with kurapika. any way milla now have a small crush on kurapika too. what will they're story be? sorry if its too long. any way sorry if its boriing... forgive me! review please..**.

**best regard**

**carmellie chocolover(\^,^/)**


	7. 6th stage: love and blood red

**Disclaimer : I do not own hunter x hunter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: love and blood red<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I hate them<em>

_I seek my revenge in them_

_They give miserable past_

_Bloody past _

_Make me alone_

_I hate them…_

_What should I do?_

_I only have my older sister._

_Which not biologically my real sister_

_Or can say my auntie's daughter_

_I love her_

_I will not lose her_

_Not again_

_She'll never leave my like my family_

_I will be strong to protect her_

_I will always protect her_

_But every time I said I will do my revenge_

_She always said _

" _no, callie, no. 'love your enemies' you must remember that phrase. It will make you strong forget your grudges . it will make you weak. You can't gain happiness by that. The death still death, your life still the same. If you felt alone, don't forget you have me, your family. Find your happiness slowly. I'm sure and guarantee you will be happy in the future without doing the revenge. Believe me. Then you'll be alright."_

* * *

><p>" wow milla! Your tea is the best!" praise yuujiro<p>

" oh, why thank you. " milla said, while chuckled a bit

" you're too overreacting, yuujiro" said eka coldly

" leave him be." Said emi

" I'm annoyed with him"

" so?"

"You're also annoying little brat!"  
>" hey! Watch your tongue you bitch!"<p>

" same goes to you!"

" you…"

In the others side

" wow they're a fighting partner, nee , carmilla?" said gon

" apparently yes, gon."

" just like killua and leorio." Said kurapika mockingly.

" hey!"

Said them in unison

" you-"  
>" watch out for what you said old man!"<p>

The others sweat-dropped.

" hahahaha… they started fighting now.." said gin amusedly

" kinda interesting nee?" said milla

" yup. So let them be." Said kurapika

* * *

><p><em>What should I do<em>

_To pleased my sister_

_Or to do my revenge?_

_But I always wish to get off my grudges_

_But still my hearth in the revenge fire_

_As if my life depends on it_

_As if my desire is more important that my older sister, milla_

_What should I do nee-san?_

_What should I do?_

_I'm hurt cause of them_

_They even try to kill me_

'_love your enemies' you said_

_Even there is some body who kills without thinking!_

_Even some kills their family member purposely!_

_Even there is parents who abandon their child!_

_That still can be count love?_

_My friend is the traitor, kill my best friend for his willingness!_

_And then they who kills our family members…_

_You're wrong nee-san_

_The grudges is stronger than love_

_And to you Genei ryodhan_

_Thank you_

_Cause of you I'm strong._

_More than any body_

_Thank you_

* * *

><p>Knock, knock<p>

"callie?"

" nee-san?"

" why are you here?"

" umm it's okay nee-san . I just want to be alone

" are you tired?"

" I think I am."

" oh…. If that's so. Than rest your self. Tomorrow we'll go out with you. To your favorite place. I don't want to to be tired tomorrow. Good nap , callie."

"yes , nee-san. Same goes to you.."

"? Whats the same.?"

" n-nothing nee-san"

" okay than callie, bye"  
>" bye"<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry nee-san<em>

_To lied to you _

_I never want to_

_But I have to_

_I'm sorry nee-san_

_I'm sorry_

_With all my hearth I'm sorry_

_With all my tears an soul I'm sorry to betray your advice_

_I cant help it. I hate them._

_I'm sorry nee-san_

_I'm sorry…_

_I wish you'll forgive me_

_To do my revenge_

_If this will hurt you_

_I will never forgive my self_

_I'd better die than get you be killed_

_But, I'm sorry_

_I nust do this revenge._

_I'm hurt .._

_I'm sorry_

* * *

><p>In eka's place<p>

_Dear diary,_

_I met a cute boy in here_

_Of course you know what it means._

_He's my prey._

_My lovely prey._

_Eka_

" kurapika kuruta…. You're my prey… HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>Eka's profile<p>

Name: eka elitanishia

Alias:-

Age: 15 years old

Gender: female

Hair: curly black

Weight : 58 kg

Height: 166 cm

Blood type: A

Birthday: 28 October

* * *

><p>Yuujiro:<p>

Name: yuujiro sanclombius

Gender: male

Age: 18 years old

Alias:-

Hair: red

Weight : 57 kg

Height: 169.5 cm

Blood type: AB

Birthday : 29 march

* * *

><p><em>If you don't kill you will be killed<em>

_No ones love you and trust you_

_As you don't trust and love them_

_If you did not betray they will betray you_

_This is the world greatest law_

_You know this don't you, nee-san_

_I had been ask to die or live_

_A dangerous trick_

_A humanoid trick_

* * *

><p>"kurapika do you love milla-chan?"<p>

"yes I love her, senritsu, I love her."

In the back of the door

" so that body guard loves milla? She are mine, and I will not let him have her. She's mine. Mine and only mine!"

* * *

><p>ZINNG..<p>

" hiii, I felt cold creep in my back bone.. I have a bad feeling about this…" said milla nerveously.

" hmm.. I think I'm sick. And…. When I'm talking with kurapika or even near him, my heart beats fast, my blood pressure is getting faster. What happened to me?"

* * *

><p>What must I do?<p>

My hearth can't hold my anger any more..

My hearth had fulled with hatred…

" what has happened to me?" I whispered

* * *

><p>" you'll be mine kurapika! Be mine!"<p>

* * *

><p>" I will never give milla to you… NEVER!"<p>

* * *

><p>" I had decided to tell milla about my feeling senritsu.."<p>

"good luck!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hahaha… the situation is be more complicated now. Poor kurapika and carmilla… they're in a difficult situation really. Sorry for my bad grammar. **

**Best regard ,**

**Carmellie chocolover**


	8. 7th : nightmare and truth behind beauty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter**

**Reviews the last : kurapika and his comrades had work a year with carmilla( saviory la daluce group) . kurapika had a crush on millaand decided to confess his feeling to her. At the same time emi and yuujiro also in away to ruined every thing. Milla is starting to realize her feeling to kurapika. What has happened to callie until she can't bear her urge to took revenge to genei ryodhan for killing her family?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: nightmare and the truth behind the beauty<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurapika's POV<p>

" umm?" I woke in the middle of the night

I felt thirsty

I wonder why I felt thirsty in the middle of the night.

I never felt thirsty in the middle of the night before

I get up, and walk to the kitchen.

After I got the drink,

I saw someone was in the balcony

There was a girl

Pale skin

Fangs in her teeth

Shine, the full moon be the back ground

"vampire…."

* * *

><p>Carmilla's POV<p>

" kurapika?"

" umm?"

" oh… you had wake already.." I said happily, cause he looks like wakes after fainted

" where am I?" he ask

" you're a sleep in the sofa. Are you okay?"I answer, simply

" I think so…."he says , looking confused, still

" good then.. I'm worried you know!" I said and smile

" that… vampire… where.." he said, in whisper

" vampire? W-what are you talking about?" I said curious and quite alert with it

" I saw a vampire.." he said timidly

" w-wow, h-hold on… m-may be y-you j-just ha-have a n-nightmare.." I said, scared actually

" I-I think so… why are you .. your face is pale, milla-san" he said nerveously

" really?" I said, my hand touches my cheek spontaneously

" yes" he said looking curious

" m-maybe I'm sick" I said and chuckled a bit

" really?" he touch my cheek

I blushed badly, he realized what he just did and blush also

"s-sorry carmilla-san"

" i-it's o-okay"  
>" .."<p>

"so.. y-you're okay r-right?"

" y-yeah.."

" b-bye.."

" h-hai milla-sama…"

* * *

><p><em>I'm alone…<em>

_My revenge will, still boiling in my blood .._

_I just realized who was my only friend in this revenge_

_It's not nee-san , who took care of me_

_It's not also the body guards that sends to guard me_

_It is time_

_Time and only time_

_It is my partner in this revenge_

_I just need to waited for the right time_

_Its coming_

_And I wait for it.._

_I long it_

_Hope it will be here as fast as it could._

* * *

><p>" callie? Are you there? Fast! We'll go soon!"<p>

" alright nee-san, patient please"

" I wait for you in the living room.. jaa"

" h-hai!"

* * *

><p>DUK!<p>

" EH?"

Shrkk..

" ohh… I have hit the drawer, what file is it?"

Callie suddenly froze after read the docent.

" n-no way…"

* * *

><p>"carmilla-san, can i talk to you, in the garden?"<p>

" o-of course." she said.' why am i embarrassed in front of him?' she thought.

* * *

><p>" what do you want to talk about, kurapika?"<p>

" i l.."

" l?"

" like you.. "

" what?"

" i love you, ca-carmilla.."

" e-eh... you what?"

" i love you.."

" y-you l-love me? i'm not mistaken for real?"

" yes , milla, i'm serious."

"oh my... i .."

" do you feel the same carmilla?"

" i dont know what to say... if i also like you.. will you accept me? accept me even if i'm a monster? or i do something you dont like? will you accept me?"

" i will milla, i will"

carmilla blush badly and kurapika continued

" do you feel the same?"

" i-i do..."

" really?"

" really!"

the hug each other, happy to feel the same feeling to each other.

" kurapika, if then, you may not be my body guard."

" eh?"

" but as my boy friend!"

" of course milla, of course.. but i still guard you."

" not as my bodyguard right?"

" as you says, i'm your boy friend now."

" but hide it from the other okay?"

" as you wish."

" kurapika... i will tell you my secret."

" what is it?"

" will you still love me if i tell the truth?"

" of course."

" i'm a vampire."

" y-you're a vampire?"

" yes i am."

" okay with me."

" really?"

" yes, i still love you."

" umm... actually, i'm not fully a vampire. i never suck blood before."

" so you're not an ordinary vampire."

"yep."

" HMM...okay than."

" why your reaction is that simple?"

" cause i love you."

" so?"

" nothing.." said kurapika, and tickles carmilla

" hey! that tickles!" she said and tickle him back

while they're become a lovey dopey couples

emi and yuujiro watch them behind the bushes

" we'll not let you both away! never!" they said, whispering.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yay! i have finish my new chapter...! kurapika and carmilla had engage now. but the problem starts next! please review!**


	9. 8th stage: confession of confuse

**_discalimer: i didn't own hunter x hunter. i only own carmilla, emi, william , yuujiro, eka and callie until now.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Confession of confuse<em>**

* * *

><p><em>In the Champs Elysees,<em>

" kurapika, lets go to this shop!"

" milla, accompany me in the sport store!"

" oi!" kurapika jolt in shocked

" yaaaaakh?" milla shouted as William pulls her hand

" just go!" said eka and William in union.

The two couples confuse.

' what the heck?' they think.

* * *

><p>"Yuu-chan!" called Carmilla, yuujiro didn't answer.<p>

" yuuuu!" she called again…

No answer

*BUGGH*

" OUCH! W-what? Oh… sorry milla …"

" WHERE are we going to?"

" as I said we'll go to the spo-"

" but…. The sport store is a mile ago!"

" opsss…. Than lets go there!"

" there?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with the others..<p>

" what are those four doing neee?" said emi suspiciously

" lovesick couples…. " said basho and leorio in union.

"my, my….. eka's prey.. is kurapika?"

" prey?" ask killua

" yep, prey. Eka had a habit to find a cool or neither cute boy to become prey… may she could kill or make up with the prey…"

" ok…" a dead silence " WHAT?"

" oh my .. you just realize it neee?"  
>"y-yeah…"<p>

" it meant your friend is in a great danger~"

" but why she kills the prey emi-san?"

" cause if the prey refuse her feeling…"

"… she will be broken hearth and become evil… yea… something like that…"

" my, my.." the other sweat dropped…. Shocked

" hahaha… now what must we do?" said Gon , laughing nervously.

" ….. go.." said leorio.

" go?"

" lets go!" said senritsu ,runs. along with gon,and basho.

" be carefull!" said Emi.. waving.

the left four, killua , callie , leorio and emi, confuse tp think what must they do now.

" hmm, can i have a pleasure to come with you Emi?"

" pleasure, all mine."

the two goes, left two.

" callie?"

" yeah, killua-kun?"

" do you want to walk?"

" to?"

" anywhere you like , i think."

" of course yes, will you accompany me, killua-kun?"

" i will"

the two goes , walk silently in the avenue..

* * *

><p>meanwhile, kurapika and eka's place<p>

" kurapika..." said eka, rather gently,

eka hug kurapika's arm while walking, making kurapika feels guilty

" why are you so quiet kurapika?" said eka again.

" i'm sorry, eka-sama... but why are you-"

" hug your arm? is that forbidden?"

" no but..."

eka places her finger on kurapika's lips to make him quiet

" sorry... but i like you.."

" eka-san... i..."

" what carmilla has but i don't?"

" eka-"

" what did she have more than me? what kurapika? what?" said eka started to cry

" eka-"

" why? kurapika why?"

* * *

><p>" ..."<p>

the two walk quietly, callie and killua

" mmm... ki-killua-kun.. the l-light is nice right?"

" y-yeah... it was beautiful.."

they laugh nerveously

their cheek blush hardly

" ah!"callie pointed at the cafe

" you want to go there?" ask killua

" yes , please."

they walk in the cafe

in the cafe they were awkwardly quiet

their cheek blush seeing many couples on date in there

making them shy of them self

' why do i pick this cafe' callie thought

"Que puis-je vous servira avec?(what can i serve you with?)" ask the maid in the cafe

"je peux avoir au menu?(can i have the menu?)"

"s'assurer( sure)"

"vous remercier(thank you)"

" what do you want killua?" ask callie while explain what is in the menu to killua

" mmm what is this..?"

" chocolate parfait"

" can i have this one?" said killua, hopefully, with puppy eye

" sure...!"

"Parfait au chocolat 1, et tropical Parfait s'il vous plaît.(chocolate parfait 1 , and tropical parfait please.)"

"bien( okay)"

" so killua... where are you from?"

" i'm from the zaoldyeck family..."

" hmmm... the owner of kukuru mountain?"

"yes..." said killua shyly

" ooh... that one... you are, of course, rich. but why do you want to become a body guard?"

" for work... i don't want to be an assassin.."

" okay... that is reasonable... but is that your family profession?"

" i hate killing."

" you just the same a o neesan then"

" same?"

" o neesan is a ... okay can you keep secret?"

" i could... why?"

"dont tell any body can you?"

" of course?"

" i and o neesan is a vampire"

* * *

><p>" milla..."<p>

"... yuu... this place is.."

" yes the place where i met you and like you.."

" hmm... the place where you like me?"

" how to say it clear? ah... i **LOVE** you."

" yuu... i"

" you don't like me aren't you?"

" as a friend but-"

" its not love you feel does it? why?"

" ca-cause..."

" what kurapika has i don't milla?"

" it's not tha-"

" so what?"

yuu grab milla's arm and...

* * *

><p>AN: Hi readers! i'm sorry for the delayed update. i have made the picture of the Oc but not all yet. i have made the carmilla one, but not the eka, emi, william and yuujiro! teheee...( dances happily) in the next chapter william will show up again, what will yuu do to carmilla nee? or what will eka do too? hoping very much for your review. your review will help me to do the story better. thank you very much for flower scent-san , lova-san and kiyui-san for your reviews! jaa nee for the next chapter!


	10. 9th stage: lightning and darkness

_**disclaimer: i don't own hxh. i only i own my oc's**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning and darkness<strong>

* * *

><p>" eka… I can't eka. I'm sorry to hurt you but.." said kurapika<p>

" but wh-" eka protest

" EKA-SAN STOP IT!"

" senritsu! Basho! Gon!" said kurapika shocked, he was shocked to see their appearance.

" you…" eka said annoyed

" please eka-san … don't kill kurapika …" beg senritsu

" yeah eka! Don't kill him!" said emi , behind the three, with leorio

" emi!" said eka

"tsk, fine! Do what you wanted to do then! I don't care!" she said , cry and run away

" eka-san"

" hei , kurapika! Better you don't need to bother her anymore ! better go to milla's place . I think yuujiro will.."

Before emi can finish her sentence, kurapika had gone to milla's place

" my, my... such a love sickness he had. right senritsu?"

" WHAT? love sickness? WITH carmilla-san?" said leorio and basho.

" hahahaha..." the other two just laugh while 2 boys in there fells off their jaw

* * *

><p>" yuu... let me go"<p>

" i cant." he pull her closer

her face is near my his face now,

" yuu... let me go"

he pull her even closer and touched her cheek and ready to kiss her, but

kurapika came, grab her hand and directly kiss her

"mmm?" carmilla shocked , but finally gave up and join him.

kurapika broke the kiss and said

" there is no way i'll give milla to you! no way!"

" what?" said yuujiro..

they give a evil glare to each other

" kurapika stop!" said milla, see kurapika was ready to punch him..

" how can i stop , by seeing this guy almost kiss you carmilla?"

" you can with this!"

she lean to kiss him.

kurapika shocked by her sudden atitude, but enjoyed it.

he lean to kiss her even more

he nibbled on her lip softly and coaxed her into opening her mouth.

he slid his tongue in

sHe looked slightly surprised at first, but quickly understood.

he felt her tongue slide against his

they broke the kiss to get some oxigen

carmilla's face was redder than a tomato

and yuujiro seem really shocked with it.

thank God they're in an inn so no one sees them

kurapika hug her tightly as if she will gone if he release her

he dragged her out

rather force fully

he was aware of the next action of yuujiro so he simply dragged her away from him.

" kurapika?"

" yeas, honey?" he said teasing her

" don't call me like that!" she said, her face was truly red

kurapika chuckles with her action.

" stop laughing like that!" said carmilla, angry and truly blushed

" your expression is really funny milla-san."

" quit teasing me!"

" okay, now lets go home milla-san. let the other with the other car."

" o-okay."

* * *

><p>back to callie and killua,<p>

" i and o neesan is a vampire."

" you are a vampire?"

killua was shocked and surprise with the sudden truth

" you hate us don't you..?"

said callie , her eyes was wet, she almost cry. her tone was sad.

" no... i dont hate you callie. truly doesn't hate you."

" but..."

" its okay dont cry." killua leaned and hug her softly..

" lets go, callie chan." he said softly and gently after callie doesn't cry again.

" yes. lets go.." she said weakly."

* * *

><p>in the other place,<p>

genei ryodhan base,

" milla... i'm sorry... i'm sorry.."

* * *

><p>at milla's mansion,<p>

" william, why'd you betray me?"

" carmilla -san?"

" kurapika..."

" why are you crying...?" he said and hug her softly and gently..

carmilla wipe her tears and smile,

" i'm okay kurapika-kun.."

* * *

><p>in callie's room<p>

" this is... william-san, love letter to o neesan..."

she said that while holding the documentary ( in chapter 8: 7th stage) she found yesterday...

" no wonder o neesan was shock with his betrayal.."

"she ever likes him, but however she refuse his feeling, telling that he was not a true love of her but kurapika-kun( callie knows carmilla's feeling, cause they are similar)"

" ahhhh... today is truly tiring. "

" i wonder what will happen next." she says smilling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i made this chapter after the last one! teeheee... so fast isn't it? i hope you like it! oh my... my face was truly red when wrote this chapter... i'm shy with the romance thing teheee... anyway hope you like it. jaa nee... to the next chapter! :)**


	11. 10th stage: hatred of friendship

**disclaimer: i do not own hxh**

* * *

><p><strong>Hatred over friendship<strong>

* * *

><p><em>" Ellia and Mandy is left! who will you choose?"<em>

_" Ellia , here!"_

_" Mandy..."_

_"tsk!"_

_"MANDY WAIT!" _

_I ran away again... they... always NEVER chose me to be in their group! I HATE THEM!_

_" curse you human being... friend ship is just for fools... thinking of social ability and and beauty! what it will do for future? leaving the other as garbage in your eyes! stupid bastard! I HATE YOU! What are you? leaving me alone in elementary!"_

_i will be strong! I WILL!_

_yes, they found me, and act like they were worried about me.._

_human being..._

_always do what their human hearth wanted to do..._

_selfish..._

_avenging them..._

_their smile is fake.._

_friendship of them for me ..._

_just a dream i can't take!_

_i'm hurt... you guys are foolish!_

_" tell your self, why are YOU always right and i'm WRONG? what had i do wrong in your eyes?"_

_I study and study to avenge them! learn to punch and kick ... even i spill out blood... even if i'm hurt... it can't measure to what they did to me! i must be strong!_

_friendship wouldn't affect me until he comes._

_william..._

_he make friend with and ellia..._

_ he was so nice to me..._

_kind and not evil..._

_didn't use me..._

_how i care about you!_

_you make my dark world shine again_

_my sight that was all black and white..._

_now become rainbow! thank you william..._

* * *

><p>" william..."<p>

" milla... wake up..."

i wake from my bed and see kurapika is on top of me...

" aaaa... kurapika!"

" wake up already milla!"

" hai! but... please..."

" hai, hai!" he said while go down from my bed.

" the breakfast is ready." he said before closing the door.

why is he act like that?

is he angry to me?

why?

* * *

><p>KURAPIKA'S POV<p>

why is she calling william's name? why ?

" why?" i muttered

" why did you betray us?"

" callie?"

i not purposely hear her. what do she meant by 'you'?

"kurapika-san!"

"callie..."

" ah i'm sorry... i'm talking about william-kun..."

" what is his relationship with milla?"

" ! w-what do you meant kurapika -san?"

" what is their relationship?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : i'm soooo sorry... this chapter is really short. i made this fast. i'm sooo sorry! forgive me! the next chapter is longger! i promise! sorry for the lack of grammar!**


	12. 11th stage: hatred of friendship 2

**disclaimer: i didn't own hxh :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hatred of friendship part 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hee… This is carmilla's mansion nee? Lia?"<p>

* * *

><p>" so, you dream about Mandy-chan , nee, Carmilla?"<p>

" yes. I dream her past you know…. She is the allies of William. William actually doesn't like me."

" how about the love letter he gave you?"

" that is Mandy's order right? You and Lia is similar. Me and her is similar. Well, she is cuter and sweeter than me though. You know the charm she teach me I use on kurapika? It makes me easier to suck his blood. It was definitely delicious. So warm and pure. Sweet . my favorite taste. I wonder if … mandy knows about this. That vampire…. I use all her attitude to use on them. I also hypnotized callie, who was actually her cousin. I'm faking it, so I can suck his blood. You know the most delicious blood is a kurutaian blood. I want to taste is so I have to trap him by the love trap. With my charm of beauty and fake attitude every boys like him will fall to the trap. You give the wrong description of me right. About her abilities….. you also said that it was mine right? My ability of nen is emission . My weapon is make up kit. You know , my original form, is pale. Quite fat. Quite tall. Yeah….. it was ugly. I admitted it. And….. she was my teacher. She is one of the 5 strongest nen user, along with Ging freecs, Kuroro Lucifer."

"I agree… I wonder did she join ryodhan or not. She is definitely strong one."

"Yep. I hope yes. So the chances for her to get kurapika are decreasing."

"I doubt that."

"Why?"

"You know CLEARLY why Mandy doesn't want to join ryodhan right?"

"Know, but..."

"And you know how hard her effort to be a hunter for …."

"That excuse….. Will be useless"

"IF she joins ryodhan? No, no, no, no, no, no, no….. It won't work."

"You're in her side?"

"No! I meant …."

" I understand.. You feels what I do is wrong."

" yes! What you do is absolutely wrong!"

" why?"

" you know even the profile that everybody knows about saviory la daluce group is hers right?"

" what do you meant?"

" ours is luteyia la prascro"

" yeah so?"

" why you still don't get it?"

" whatever."

* * *

><p>" carmillla-san and william-san realtionship?"<p>

" yes, what is their relation ship."

" oh my , you really like that girl?"

" thats your o neechan right?"

" no. she is my fake o neechan. she is a traitor, hypnotizer. i know it but kept quiet about it. so she still thinks i'm in the spell. you're also had been fooled by her."

" what?"

" acting of traitor."

" what was that again?"

" nen weapon of her. stealing some one faces, or make up, or attitude. then use it on a prey. "

" what?"

" why are you always says 'what?' , whatever. the faces she use is my REAL o neechan."

" that means?"

" okay let you go to the point. YOU actually NOT in love with CARMILLA. but with MY REAL O NEECHAN. CARMILLA-SAN'S ability is stealing the charm of my O NEECHAN. so atually you're in love with my O NEECHAN noT with CARMILLA-SAN. CLEAR?"

" o-okay, clear." said kurapika but still looking confused.

" hmm..."

" what are you doing callie?"

" to try to think , you still loves milla-san ?"

" yes, why?"

" no... it just... forget it."

" what is it?"

" my o neechan is near this place know. i can feel it. you're spell will be vanished."

" o-okay."

" here." she said while handing files to kurapika.

" what is this?"

" my o neechan's profile and also ellia-chan"

" o-okay... anyhow, what is the answer of my first question?"

" nothing. their relationship is nothing. i just realized that actually william-san is not a traitor. thats all.

" bu-"

" but he is also not a betrayal of us either. he is in my o-neechan's ally"

" okay, so , mandy, is your o neechan's name."

" yes. 3 year below you. carmilla-san actual sister in clan."

" okay. i understand."

" we'll meet her."

" hai!"

* * *

><p>" ellia?"<p>

" yes , mandy?"

" william is in genei ryodhan base. AGAIN."

" shit. what an useless brat."

" watch your mouth , lia."

" yea,yea."

" lets go."

" agree."

* * *

><p>" so what must i do in here. my job has finished, shal."<p>

" i know. but we must need your ally."

" mandy?"

" guessing right."

" oh my. not capturing us again right?"

" of course not."

" i dont believe in you. stupid."

" hahaha... good joking."

" tsk. whatever."

" started to be annoying~"

" so?"

" nothing. just put a comment."

" shut up."

" alright."

* * *

><p>an hour later...<p>

" william? are you here?"

" i am mandy."

" welcome to our base mandy-chan. danchou wants o meet you."

" aaa. where is he. hoping not the annoying chat subject."

" wish you luck mandy."

" yea,yea. get out you brat, anyway. or no, lia will explode. yo know what will happened if she explode."

william sweat-dropped.

" i will go as fast as i could than. even if i'm not sure i can see you alive or not."

" i pray for you. now go."

she says while walk to kuroro's place.

" hi mandy."

" kuroro."

" do you want to join ryodhan?"

" absolutely not. i hate blood spills and lost souls."

" i understand. "

" i'm still stronger than you kuroro. dont mess with me."

" dont be as a wild. i konw , you're one of 3 best nen user."

" and you one of the 5 best nen user."

" right. "

" so what do you want to talk about?"

" an enemy, who was ever beat us once. we have to kill him. help us, will you?"

" no."

" why?"

" he do that for revenge?"

" yes"

" as i thought. no way i will help you on revenging."

" why?"

" you two just the same. you also kill his clan. so whats the problem. you kill more then you loose."

" i know, but this is about .."

" whatever. i dont care. revenging is the dark way anyway. i will be your enemy if my mindset is revenging. you're the one who dare to kill our country citizen though."

" so ? not helping?"

" no"

" alright. useless to fight with you anyway."

" if you know don't ask."

"fine."

" can i leave now?"

" okay. you can leave."

" jaa."

* * *

><p>" hey , william. how can you get free from carmilla?"<p>

" easy. just go to shal. asking for help."

" there is mandy."

" great!"

" hi mandy!"

" yea, hi. know whats the plan?"

" plan for?"

" ah... we just want to take callie back. and also finding the fit bodyguard for her."

"okay, thats easy. i know callie has recover from the spell."

" it was easier."

" things was getting easier from time to time. "

"yea."

" now what we need is go to carmilla's mansion."

" yes. but will she let us?"

" think about it yes."

" okay. plan set!"

* * *

><p>dinner time in milla's mansion.<p>

" how about this?"

" quite interesting."

emi and yuujiro is chatting. confusing the other.

" what are they talking about?" said callie."

" i dunno." said killua.

" let just leave them." said senritsu.

" killua eat the paprika !"

" no it gross gon!"

" why?"

" it was bitter, yucky thing! don't you dare.."

killua's sentence was cutted , when callie scoop his food to his mouth. along with the paprika.

" good job callie-chan!"

" arigatoo, gon."

killua was just look pissed off. the other just laughed out loud.

" hey!"

* * *

><p>" WHAT?"<p>

" stop shouting mandy!"

" but..."

" but?"

" the eyes was glowing redder. like wanting to tell us something."

" AHH!"

"what is it william?"

" thats an kurutaian eyeball right?"

" yeah , why?"

" i found, the last kuruta. just realized it. the bodyguars in milla's mansion."

" oh great..."

" and to think that he is in love with you. totally."

" what do you meant? we haven't met."

" she is copying your charm, and hypnotized him totally. what he felt on her, he felt the same way with you."

" you meant.."

" yes , carmilla's blood suck prey is the kuruta."

" things are getting easier."

" yet harder and worse."

" by time to time."

" we must not be reckless now."

" i agree."

" mission started , tommorow!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: AAAH... finally i finnished this chapter. hope you like it. sorry for the miss grammar. please press the review button and comment my story. sorry if i'm mistaken or hurt your feeling with this story._**

**_best regard,_**

**_carmellie chocolover_**


	13. 12th stage: mission and devil

**disclaimer: i didn't own hunter x hunter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mission and devil<strong>_

* * *

><p>The story so far:<p>

" WHAT?"

" stop shouting mandy!"

" but..."

" but?"

" the eyes was glowing redder. like wanting to tell us something."

" AHH!"

"what is it william?"

" thats an kurutaian eyeball right?"

" yeah , why?"

" i found, the last kuruta. just realized it. the bodyguars in milla's mansion."

" oh great..."

" and to think that he is in love with you. totally."

" what do you meant? we haven't met."

" she is copying your charm, and hypnotized him totally. what he felt on her, he felt the same way with you."

" you meant.."

" yes , carmilla's blood suck prey is the kuruta."

" things are getting easier."

" yet harder and worse."

" by time to time."

" we must not be reckless now."

" i agree."

" mission started , tommorow!"

* * *

><p>the next morning,<p>

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

CKRECK

" mandy-san, also... lia-chan and william-kun. "

" hi arumi-san. is carmilla-sama here?"

" yes... you want to meet her, mandy-sama?"

" yes. can't i?"

" of course you can, mandy-sama. here. let me show you the room"

" thank you."

" my pleasure."

mandy, lia and william, follows arumi.

" waa... it was as the same, no, truly precisely, similar with my house in England..."

" all the furniture is the same."

" you're right."

"here is the room , mandy-sama."

" thank you very much."

" my pleasure."

knock knock

" milla-chan?"

" mandy!"

" hi! long time not see, milla-chan.."

" what are you-"

" doing here i suppose? i want to meet you and take my diamonds that i leave it to you while my house isn't finished build. along with my company."

" oh...that... i'll give it back to you now-"

ckreck

" MANDY-CHAN?"

" emi-chan!"

" how are you?"

" fine, and you?"

" same as you.."

" good then."

" ah... william! and ellia too!"

" yo!"

" hi."

" lets have a drink first before you go."

" my pleasure."

" wai-"

" lets go now."

" okay."

* * *

><p>" mandy, this is the body guards and-"<p>

" o neesan!"

" callie?"

"waa.." mandy said , shocked , cause callie hug her suddenly.

" i knew, you would come.."

" h-how you.."

" how i can know you are my real o neesan? i'm not weak. i know nen. thats why the spell has loose on me."

" since when..."

" since i met william-kun."

" i told you so."

" i never said i doubt you."

" any way , o neesan. this is kurapika,kura-chan this is mandy."

" ..." they silently stare each other.

" so this..." said mandy ,sounded shocked.

" ..."

" nothing..."

" and this is leorio, gon , killua, senritsu, and basho-kun." callie continue.

" okay... what thet must do with me, nee .. william?"

" i dunno. ask her."

" just want to tell you."

suddenly, kurapika fainted, shocking everyone.

" kurapika!"

* * *

><p><em>let the darkness rule...<em>

who are you?

_your blood is sweet_

what are you talking about?

_kurapika..._

me?

_kurapika, kurapika..._

what are you doing..? why are you moving to me?

_don't run kurapika... you're needed to me... for my soul..._

carmilla?

_**kurapika... dont ...**_

callie?

_kurapika..._

_**kurapika...**_

* * *

><p>" AAAKH" kurapika wake, his face was pale, he is sweating and breath as if he just run.<p>

" what happened kurapika..?"

kurapika jump far from carmilla, see her as if she is a ghost.

" kurapika...?"

" get away from me..."

" what?"

" GET AWAY FROM ME!"

he said and runs away.

" kurapika!" senritsu and leorio ran to follow him.

" i'm sorry carmilla-san. kurapika is..."

gon tried to explain, but stopped , see her expression. as well as killua. he shut his mouth, and take a look to mandy. she just gazed blankly at the scene as she has know that things would come this way.

" his spell... has broken. carmilla." said emi. looked shocked.

" i think so." said carmilla. depressed with the situation.

" i must go now, carmilla. "

" thank you for ruining everything mandy."

" and thank you for fooling them. and also for stealing my face."

" why... how do you know."

" i detect it. i think i must follow kurapika."

" o neesan! wait!"

" you want to go with me callie?"

" i want to!"

" okay then. lets go lia, william. bye emi-chan, bye milla!"

" bye!"

* * *

><p>" kurapika! stop! where are you going?"<p>

" calm down kurapika!"

kurapika sat down abruptly,

" kurapika! are you okay!" the two shout, shocked with kurapika behavior .

" senritsu, leorio?"

" kurapika, you're finally awake. what happened?"

" i... i have a nightmare... i think."

" your spell had been take out. kurapika."

" mandy-chan!"

" what do you meant my spell.."

" carmilla force a spell on you. you had awaken from that nen spell. the nightmare was the sign.."

" mandy... why are you look familiar..."

" think of this. carmilla, copy, yea ,sort like that, my soul. so..."

" what you feel towards carmilla, is actually what you feel to mandy."

" you..." kurapika give a death glare to william.

" what? i'm her friend. i'm here to protect you guys!"

" what?"

" i sent william to seek carmilla. she was a really sadistic vampire. she will get what she want. the blood of kuruta is her mission. i send william to see is there a kuruta around her. and its you. "

" so... i'm not in love with milla?"

" nope. neither in love to me to. "

" i still..."

" dont understand? dont worry. i'll need you to understand so i'll teach you to understand. "

" but it your choice kura-chan. you want to go with us, or carmilla-san or, both."

" i must think about it first."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! i had update new chapter. sorry for the mistypes. sorry for my bad grammar. hope you like it and review please...**

**very best regard,**

**carmellie chocolover.**

**note: watch hunter x hunter in youtube! it was absolutely cool!**


	14. 13th stage:hearthly care

_**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT own HXH**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>When I saw darkness I saw an angel on you<em>

_Don't give up. Never give up_

_Darkness just on your revenge. But angel still hid in your body._

_Good luck and had the right choice and don't let darkness win against the good._

* * *

><p><em>In the dark of my village<em>

_I heard screams of help from their mouth._

_The idiot souls who didn't respect the living of the other soul_

_Who think of ONLY their benefit_

_Why would I erase the will to revenge on them_

_The murderer of my family_

_That was unforgivable!_

* * *

><p><em>WHY MUST THE TRUTH REVEAL SO FAST?<em>

_WHY CAN'T I SUCK HIS BLOOD FIRST?_

_WHY THE SPELL WAS VANISHE?_

_THE SPELL THAT HELP ME REACH MY DREAM?_

_WHY? WHY?_

* * *

><p><em>Why you forgive them?<em>

_Why you told me not to do my revenge?_

_Why you forgive them that make you sad?_

_Why you forgive them that kill our family?_

_Why are their soul was important?_

_Why are you not angry cause they force you to join them?_

_Why are you not angry to see them almost kill you?_

_Why?_

* * *

><p><em>On the day<em>

_I met you_

_I try to make you happy_

_But you see my like I'm weird_

_I'm confuse_

_But no choice than to like you._

_I like to be with you_

_Friend with you_

_I'm happy to see you_

_Always be_

_I'm your bestfriend_

_And also your ally_

_Please Lord_

_Please make this will be the same_

_Always and forever with them._

* * *

><p><em>We are friends<em>

_Best friend too with William_

_I'm happy to be with them_

_Even though I'm quite feeling annoyed_

_With genei ryodhan_

_That always chase you_

_I'm happy to see you patient to them._

_I'm happy with you and William_

_My real best friend_

_Forever and ever_

_Hoping well this will never change._

* * *

><p>Mandy's POV:<p>

When my life is not long yet not short

What i need just the thing i found

The day had almost come

All the vampire waited for that time

why I'm worried?

Cause I'm weak

Not strong

A normal girl.

That was what I think at first on my 13...

* * *

><p>Flashback 2 years ago<p>

a crashing window shocking everyone

A hand grip my wrist strongly

While the other just see as they was afraid to these weird group

Who are they?

I thought while forcefully let go my hand from that guy

" Who the heck are you?" I shout

" do you need to know?"

the raven haired guy ask me back

" what do you meant? of course i need to know!"

as i said that i saw a guy tried to kill my classmate

" what are you doing , you gorilla man!"

i shout naively ... too naive i suppose

" kill this boy, is this have the problem with you?"

" no way it does!" said the UN-eyebrow man.

" cause a vampire like her hates human!" said the guy who was using weird costume with gold eye

"WHAT DO YOU MEANT BY THAT? I am a human! not a vampire!" i deny them

" you lied! you hate the human clan doesn't you?" said the MOST normal man

" Even if i hate them , its have no problem with a vampire!"

" you want to save the stupid human that killed your real family? " the raven haired man ask

" what do you meant?"

" they are the one who kill your clan!" said the blue haired women

" are that was your problem?"

they looked at me shock. they was entirely cause of my confidence in answering their question

" i don't care about that! i don't care if they had kill my family( the real one) or not! even if i do any revenge, will that make them alive again? NO!" I snapped again

" we don't want to fight with you. so its up to you." the raven haired man said and leave with the rest of the stranger.

but the things was not stopped until there. they kept chasing me , until now.

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>no ones POV<p>

" Ellia-san, where are Mandy-san?" ask kurapika

" she is in her room. have any problem ?" ask Ellia back

" no... just ask.." he said.

it had been a month after kurapika and his allies, stop working with milla. he choose to go with Mandy and the others.

" Ellia-chan? can I ask you some thing?" Kurapika ask.

" yea, sure?"

" who actually is mandy-san? what are her problem with milla-chan? what-"

" one by one please. Mandy... is a vampire... i think. she is consider as a masterchef, she is a great chef you know. a designer and what ever you heard from emi, when that time she consider that it was carmilla. sort of like that as i remember. Mandy... have NO problem with milla-san. I don't know, and actually she is just a sister to Carmilla. thats all i know about their relationship. Aware to another question, Mandy had a bad feeling for friend ship. afraid i suppose. and LOVE. she is afraid of those thing. she ever hates human so badly. fromher experience. i don't know what is her experience with that. thats all i know. oh, oone thing SHE is THE REAL OWNER OF SAVIORY DE DALUCE group."

" okay, that answer all my question."

" good. what do you think about england?"

" a great country. i just can think that first."

" enough for what i need."

"really?"

" yea, anyway kurapika, i want to ask, how could you fell in love with milla-chan?"

" i dont know. suddenly i just fell in love with her. but i... dont know, that day my feeling was disappear."

" hmmm... do she had kiss you , kurapika?"

" umm... yes.."

" wooaaa... that was just too much from her!"

" why?"

" actually... i start to understand why she is chasing you."

" what do you meant?"

" if mandy or me kiss you, how will you react?"

" i'm shocked, i think."

" then what will you do?"

"i dont know."

" how about if Kuroro kiss you?"

" i slap him. i'm not gay you know!"

" i know."

" then..."

" what? i just asking. not wanting to do something like that you know! i and mandy are not aggressive! we're just to innocent to do that!"

" oh.. really?"

" are you teasing me?"

" nope, i just felt some thing wrong with you.."

" hey!"

* * *

><p>" kura-chan..."<p>

" kirani? what are you thinking of?"

" kuroro... no just why are you..."

" do so bad to kurapika, your twin brother?"

" yes! why?"

" he killed ubo! why won't you understand?"

" but... you also kill our clan!"

" you hate me with that?"

" no! so dont hate kura-chan too... i begging you!"

" i must think of it first."

* * *

><p>CRASH!<p>

" carmilla! what are you doing! why the plate is broken?"

" its okay emi... i'll fix it..."

" no need, milla-sama! its my job."

" its okay arumi..."

" are you sick milla? you are pale... since kurapika left..."

" no... i'm okay. don't worry."

" okay... feel free to rest."

" it will do."

* * *

><p>" this house is pretty. just as carmilla-san's house." leorio said praising<p>

"but this house more natural, original... i dont know why..."senritsu comment

" but stilll i can't believe a 15 years old girl build a big house like this." said basho

" hey! don't look down to young kids!" said killua.

" killua! callie-chan, your o neechan's house is really pretty." said gon

" thank you Gon-chan!" said callie smilling

see her smile, killua blush, looking away from the group.

no one notice this, how glad he is.

"umm... i dont really know this house yet. this is the first time i go in this house." callie said. disapointed with her self.

" don't worry, callie-chan. you will know it." said senritsu, trying to cheer her again.

" okay..."

they kept walking and admiring every side. callie stopped and touch the statue.

" this statue is pretty."

accidentally she push the statue and there open a door.

not a door of diamonds but a room full of...

~ To Be Continue~

* * *

><p><strong>AN :hi every body! i had made a new chapter. anyway, before it goes to far, actually i want to ask you a favor. please review this story. at least one for this chapter, regarding my schedule i will stop or i should say, erase this story. if you want this story to continue, please review... ( * crying mode*) i want to continue this story, but if you dont like it, i will not continuing this story. i'm sorry but i need your review for supporting me. please... i'm sorry if this bothers you. forgive me... **

** regards,**

**carmellie chocolover**


	15. 14th stage: scarlet and the blood

**disclaimer: i do not own hxh **

* * *

><p><strong><em>scarlet and the blood<em>**

* * *

><p>"... what is this?"<p>

" a room full of scarlet eyes? how?"

the hunters shock when see the room , and leave the confuse callie. the total of scarlet eyes was about 3000 cylinders.

" what is scarlet eye?" ask callie

" this is scarlet eye" killua answered. while pointed to one of the cylinders.

" i see."

" how would kurapika react when he sees this?" senritsu said , worried

" he will shocked. totally." said killua coolly

" i think so. but how there is this much?"

" i don't know."

" hey! ask my o neesan about this!" said callie, suggesting.

" you're right. but this is not the right time for it."

" i know."

* * *

><p>mandy's POV<p>

" shooting star... soo beautiful..."

the tail of the meteor is dancing in the dark of the night sky. how pretty is it? i always love this moment. i hope my wish will come has been 00:00 a.m in my clock. i get to bed. thinking .

i woke from my bed. feeling can't sleep. i go to the scarlet vault. i will give kurapika the eyes, but i must collect its nen first.

how? i ask my self. i can't just give it. hard to do that. my cause to be hunter ... is just to find a kuruta. and give my collection to him/her.

i push the statue, softly. and got in the vault and close it as always. i learn to collect nen from things. i'm an expert on it. i gather my concentration, slowly open my nen eye. sucking the nen of its eye. my eye changes color to scarlet. my clan specialty.

i finish gathering it about 3 hours long.

i felt exhausted . i use too much nen.

i open the vault and get to my bed room

i wonder if i can give it to kurapika tomorrow .

* * *

><p>" mandy! morning!"<p>

" morning william."

" still sleepy? "

" i'm exhausted "

" oh yea right. nightmare?"

" no... stupid. i don't use to be exhausted cause of nightmare!"

" i know, i know. "

" william, where is callie?"

" in her room sleeping."

" bodyguards?"

" in her room. protect her."

" kurapika?"

" in his room."

" hmm... okay. any way ready for the drama contest?"

" yep! wake ellia up!"

" your work."

" meanie!" carmilla pouted, and started using her puppy eye

" i'm mean." he joke deadpan

" indeed you are!" she said sarcastically, smirking

"lets wake her up!" he said

" you first."

* * *

><p>" meanie! weirdo! stupid!" ellia mock william( non-stop.)<p>

" whatever... like i care." he said sarcatically

while mandy just sweat drop, and chuckle a bit.

" stop arguing. i had enough." she said finally

" whatever!' ellia and william said together.

" any way lets call the other for a meeting."

" for the scarlet eyes?"

" right on the spot,lia."

" ( chuckle) ok william call them."

" " yea,yea."

* * *

><p>" everybody is here?"<p>

" yes."

" please follow me."

the others follow mandy, to the vault.

as for the bodyguards (except kurapika) and callie , confuse with this

until mandy open the vault no one said anything

even until they are in the vault.

kurapika was shocked

" this all pairs of eye is belong to you kurapika, the last kuruta. i've collect it until 3099 pairs in total."

" how?"

" i see it in the museum. and collect it until now. i want to give it to you."

" thank you mandy."

he hug mandy

mandy just smile and said

" you're welcome"

* * *

><p>a month later<p>

KNOCK,KNOCK

" come in."

gon and the other go in mandy's office

" whats you're problem?"

" we ... have got another job so we want to stop working with you mandy-sama." said senritsu

" really? hmm... okay then... i'm gonna miss you all." mandy said smiling.

" we will too , mandy-san. any way we will stay for a week, not working but just 'spent night ' as a friend can we?" senritsu ask

" of course."

* * *

><p>" why mandy?"<p>

" ellia... why ..."

" why are you blushing in front of kurapika, mandy?"

mandy blushed" that was my question."

" i think you like him."

" what? no way i like him!"

" since when no way is in your dictionary?" ellia said while pinching mandy's nose.

" since i born!" she marked deadpan.

" sigh... mandy..."

" what?"

"you're tooo fragile!"

" me ?"

" don't understand?"

" ? what?"

" later , bye!"

" lia!"

* * *

><p>" senritsu.."<p>

" yes kurapika...?"

" why am i always in love with my boss?"

" you're in love with mandy-chan?"

" how can you know?"

" your hearth beat."

" okay... its away creeping me out."

" whats your point anyway kurapika?"

" nothing. just fell in love... is complicated"

" you know kurapika... you're right. love is complicated."

" thank you senritsu."

" for?"

" always guiding me."

" you're welcome."

* * *

><p>knock, knock<p>

" kurapika?"

" mandy-chan?"

" can i in?"

" of course mandy-chan."

"thank you..."

" whats the problem mandy-chan?"

"on the april... next year... please come to the contest place. mm.. what.. watch me... no us... i meant our group..."

kurapika shock with her invitation and chuckled a bit seeing her attitude making her blush

" i will come." he said

" thank you , kurapika." she said smile sweetly

kurapika blush, seeing her smile

he kiss her fore head

mandy shocked and blushed. then she smile to kurapika .

kurapika followed her to the garden

seeing she pick a purple rose, and UN-bother the other flower

he ask" mandy-chan,is purple rose is your favorite flower?"

" mandy is okay, kurapika. indeed, this is my most favorite flower."

she said smiling

kurapika replied her smile and smiles back.

* * *

><p>a year has passed since that time<p>

mandy , emi, william had turned 16 1/2, milla had turned 17 . kurapika 19, ellia 16 and the others.

april had come

kurapika and friends go to yorkshin( newyork ) the place where the competition set place

before the show, kurapika buy a bouquet of purple flower for mandy

remembering that she love that flower.

carmilla& emi also go to the show.

before mandy's drama group perform, kurapika go to the back stage and go to mandy's and ellia's dressing room.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

" kurapika!"

mandy open the door and shocked to see kurapika

as well as ellia

" good luck you two."

he said

" this is for you mandy"

" purple rose! how?"

"your favorite flower right?"

" yes... thank you kurapika."

" keep it carefully."

" i promise! i'll keep it with my life!"

kurapika smiled and kiss her forehead.

" good luck."

he said and go.

mandy smile. and her sight was following kurapika and go back to the room.

carmilla see this. she was angry.

" why mandy?" she murmured " why kurapika?why?" she said her eyes was wet.

" i can't forgive you mandy.."

* * *

><p>- after the show and the announcement-<p>

carmilla take mandy's bouquet of purple flower and put it in the middle of the road.

she thinks kurapika will angry to mandy cause of it

mandy had just back from the stage and found her flower lost

" where is it?" she said, her eyes was teary, she will cry sooner if she didn't find her bouquet

she ran and trying to find it

she found it finally

but at the same time a car passed in a fast speed and...

* * *

><p><strong>AN; finally i finished this chapter. hope you like it!**


	16. 15th stage: angel or god of death

"Kurapika!"

" Leorio? Why in hurry?"

" It's an emergency! Ma-mandy-chan… had an accident…"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own hxh<strong>

**Chapter 16: Angel or God of Death**

* * *

><p>" MANDY!"<p>

" Kurapika!"

" Ellia…. How is her…?"

" She… is…. Still in the operation room…. At that time… she…"

Flashback an hour ago…

Ellia's POV

* * *

><p>" <em>Ellia? Do you see my flower?"<em>

"_No… Why? Don't say you lost it."_

" _Not exactly lost it but… I .. "_

"_I?"_

" _Ahhh…. No, it just, maybe I forgot where I put it…"_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _I'm sure Ellia . It's okay. I can handle it."_

" _okay…?"_

"_bye Ellia!"_

"_Wait! "_

_She ran and ran, doesn't care about my calls_

_I found out that she sees her flower in the middle of the street and…_

_Unexpectedly a car in a fast speed goes in the same way and bump at her…_

_I saw Killua and Gon was in the crowed who tried to help her…_

_William soon carry her to the hospital._

* * *

><p><em>End of flashback<em>

" that's what happened." Ellia ends her story with tears in her eyes.

" we… we saw the victim hand, kurapika… we saw the v-victim hand was holding a rose," Gon said sobbing

" that's how we know its her…" Killua said , crying too, and give kurapika the flower.

The flower petals was soaked by blood

Kurapika tears ran out from his eyes

He was a total pale after hears what has happened to Mandy

" why?..." he murmured softly

His friend was comforting him, but all of it was useless to him.

* * *

><p>" I didn't expect she…."<p>

" carmilla! Why you must do that? If you didn't do this will not happened!" scolded William

" I didn't expect this!" carmilla said, defending herself, between her cry

" but it was wrong…. I know you were angry to her… but it was wrong!" Emi said, disappointed with her friend.

" I'm sorry…. I'm sorry…" carmilla cries

" You must talk to him." William said then leaves her alone along with Emi

* * *

><p>KRITTT…<p>

" Doctor! How is Mandy?"

They rush to the doctor

" I've tried all, but…"

" MANDY!"

All of them rush to the room…

Can't believe what had they just see,

The girl who laid weakly on the operation mattress…

" mandy!" they rush to her.

' why it must be like this?' kurapika thought while holding her right hand.

"pssh… phss…" slowly they heard Mandy gained some consciousness

" ku… ku.. kurapika…."

" don't talk mandy…. I'm here…"

" i.. I want t-to talk something i-important.."

" leave them.." leorio said to the others.

" s-sorry… t-to make you worried …"

Kurapika place her hand to his cheeks and shook his head firmly.

" after I met you… my world that is gray b-become colourfull… I'm h-happy… re-really happy… but I have to tell you something… please favor me one thing.."

" what is it?" kurapika said softly still holding her hand and tears still ran out of her eyes

" d-don't avenge ryodhan.."

Kurapika eyes widen in shock.

" please… for the last ti-"

PIP

"Her heart beat had stop." The doctor inform him

"Mandy, open your eyes…"

Kurapika said still holding back his tears

"no… you will not leave me aren't you?"

he said softly and forced a smile, but his hand was trembling to death

" she had death kurapika..." Ellia said, crying.

" no... NO! SHE HAD NOT DEAD YET! No she is not... no..no.."

he cries, than, much to others surprise, he fainted.

" KURAPIKA!"

* * *

><p><em>"kurapika! dont kill ryodhan again okay? its my last wish... please grant it kurapika!"<em>

**" Mandy? what do you meant your last wish?"**

_" i had been dead kurapika... bye ..."_

**" mandy! wait!"**

_" kurapika... its your choice now, to be an angel or god of death..."_

* * *

><p>" Mandy... MANDY!"<p>

" kurapika! you've awake!" senritsu said relieve

" where?"

" you fainted. in the operation room. Mandy has dead." william inform him

"i-i see.."

" what is her last message?" Ellia ask

" d-dont avenge ryodhan..."

he said in full of sorrow. he confuse with it and her words in her dream

_" kurapika... its your choice now, to be an angel or god of death..."_

" what do you meant?" he whisper to the thin air.

* * *

><p>EPILOGUE<p>

_1 year has passed from her death_

Kurapika's POV

" A year... has passed..." he said

" is it... sorrowful..."

* * *

><p><em>flash back 8 months ago<em>

_" kurapika!"_

_" ellia? whats wrong?"_

_" Mandy has ever said, that you will live in her house after her death. are you okay with it?"_

_" i'm okay... my pleasure to live in her house."_

_" so, kurapika... we will separate now right?" _

_" what do you meant killua? gon?"_

_" we, we want to go find gon's dad."_

_" so, how about you leorio?"_

_" I passed my school, so I want to travel to heal kids as my mission is."_

_" hmm.. means its only me and ellia and william?"_

_" yup!"_

_" is it okay, kurapika?"_

_" of course it is okay."_

_" so are you ready to England , kurapika?"_

_" we will go tomorrow. Is it okay with you?"_

_" of course is it Ellia , William."_

* * *

><p>" are you still remember about her?"<p>

" you were always like that. Making us worried kurapika. You have become weak."

" sorry."

" waa…..another sorry from kurapika!"

" *sigh* what are you apologizing for ?"

" for worrying you."

" just like mandy, you are."

" William! Don't talk about her again infront of kurapika!"

" its okay Ellia."

" really? Thank God."

" so kurapika.. will you do your revenge or not?"

" no… its enough. Mandy told me so. She don't want me to be God of Death."

" I didn't know she told you that."

" by dream."

" oh."

" and by that I know I'm not alone."

_"that's right kurapika… you are not alone. You have me and them. You are not alone…"_

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>finally the last chapter of this story. i on doing another story too :) do you like this story? i really appreciate you to review . thank you. **  
><strong>


End file.
